Université LOST
thumb|right|200px|Le logo de l'Université LOST L'Université ''LOST'' est une expérience interactive multimédia lancée au Comic-Con 2009, qui apporte sous forme de cours des informations intéressantes sur des thèmes relatifs à LOST. Seuls les possesseurs du coffret Blu-ray de la saison 5 peuvent y participer, via le BD-Live et le site lostuniversity.org. Les cours sont généralement donnés par des professeurs d'université et font parfois intervenir des acteurs ou producteurs de LOST. Présentation du site Sur la page d'accueil du site, une vidéo nous présente ce qu'est l'Université LOST : :423px Les inscriptions aux cours ont commencé le 22 septembre 2009, 5ème anniversaire du début de LOST. Un test comportant 23 questions devait alors être passé puis une carte d'étudiant était fourni pour chaque inscrit. Les cours effectifs ont débuté le 8 décembre 2009, date de sortie américaine du coffret Blu-ray de la saison 5. Ils se déroulent sur deux « semestres » (d'environ un mois) et sont divisés en plusieurs matières : histoire, langue, philosophie, physique, sciences, art et psychologie. Un centre de tutorat, accessible à tous (y compris ceux qui n'ont pas le coffret Blu-ray de la saison 5), présente toutes les deux ou trois semaines une vidéo permettant d'éclaircir certains aspects de la série. Le site comporte également une rubrique actualité, des forums et une boutique. Centre de tutorat Session 1 - 11/11/09 : Dude, don't tell me what I can't say 423px Session 2 - 25/11/09 : Thing that go "tikka tikka tikka" in the jungle 423px Session 3 - 16/12/09 : Hatches and patches 423px Session 4 - 06/01/10 : Zoology: native (and not so native) island wildlife Au lieu de la session 4 de tutorat, une publicité d'Hurley pour le poulet de M. Cluck (diffusée à l'origine lors du Comic-Con 2009) a été postée. L'erreur n'a jamais été rectifiée. Session 5 - 20/01/10 : LOST A-Z: it's all connected Pour chaque lettre de l'alphabet, cette session nous éclaircit un des aspects de la série commençant par cette lettre : Apollo Bar, Black Rock, Charles Widmore, Drive Shaft, Electromagnetism, Freighter, Guns, Hieroglyphics, Incident, Jughead, Kidnapping, List, Mikhail, Noor "Nadia" Abed Jazeem, Oceanic 6, Pregnancy, Question Mark, Radzinsky, Suicide, Tailies, University of Michigan, Virgin Mary Statues, Walt Lloyd, X-ray, Yacht, Zach and Emma. Programme de cours Présentation de LOST 423px Semestre 1 ;HIS 101 - Ancient writing on the wall * Cours 1 * Cours 2 * Devoirs * Bibliographie ;LAN 101 - Foreign languages for beginners * Cours 1 * Cours 2 * Devoirs * Bibliographie ;PHI 101 - I'm lost, therefore I am * Cours 1 * Cours 2 * Devoirs * Bibliographie ;PHY 101 - Introductory physics of time travel * Cours 1 * Cours 2 * Devoirs * Bibliographie ;SCI 201 - Jungle survival basics * Cours 1 * Cours 2 * Devoirs * Bibliographie Anecdotes * L'emblème de l'université est un ours polaire. * On peut apercevoir Gerald DeGroot dans la vidéo d'introduction du site. * Quand le compteur indiquant le temps restant avant le début des inscriptions a atteint zéro, une alarme s'est faite entendre et des hiéroglyphes sont apparus, comme dans le Cygne : 423px de:Lost University en:Lost University es:Lost University pt:Lost University Catégorie:Univers étendu